


pretty.

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Erik is a good boy, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Rushed, Smut, Sub!Erik, dom!Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: she’s always telling him how pretty he is.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble, I used a few prompts for this one XD I also tried to put more time into this one.

Erik grunted softly when Christine forced him up against the glass of the mirror, he caught his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his next noise, watching her in the mirror. He bit down harder as she ran her hands down his back, using her nails just enough for his skin to prickle at the sensation. She took a moment to caress his hip bone, “You look so pretty like this, angel...” She whispered, moving her hand to his thigh. Erik swallowed thickly, pressing his flushed face against the cool glass.

“E-Erik wants to be pretty...” He mumbled. His body twitched as she took the chance to grip his behind, fondling with it for a moment before she landed a sharp smack down onto it. Erik tensed, hands gripping at nothing, a frail groan left his parted lips.

“You are pretty. So, so pretty.” She told him. She reached one hand forward to grip his jaw, forcing his head up so he could stare at his reflection.

“Just look at that face.” She purred. Erik watched his reflection, icy blue eyes fogged over with lust, half his face was blurred out due to his breath clouding the mirror. She pressed on his cheeks, silently demanding him to open his mouth. Erik obliged quickly, only to gag when she all but shoved her fingers past his lips. But Erik only helped himself to suck tenderly on them, busying himself, tongue swirling around them, coating them in his saliva.

“Thats right, get my fingers nice and wet...” Erik gulped, exhaling noisily through his nose, staring up at her in the mirror. She smirked back at him, thumb stroking his lower back. After she was satisfied she pulled her fingers out of his mouth.

“Spread your legs, Erik. Let me see you.” Erik wasted no time to obey her, quickly pulling his thighs apart. Christine examined him with great interest, licking her lips. “Do you know how beautiful you are? Its truly distracting.”

Erik shuddered, closing his eyes. “Angel...”

“Hm?” She lined her wet fingers up against his entrance, instinctively he pushed his hips forward, moaning faintly as the head of his cock pressed against the glass.

“Ah-“ Her free hand moved forward to grip his hair, yanking his head back.

“Sit still, sweetheart or else I won’t be able to do this right. Be a good boy...” The name sparked a small buzz of pleasure, burning hot inside of him before it fizzed out, leaving him aching for more. She hummed, slowly but surely she eased two fingers inside, shuddering as her fingers were enveloped in his warmth. Eriks body stiffened and he let out an odd strangled breath, clearly liking it very much.

“You take my fingers so well, darling...” She whispered, “its not too much, is it?” Erik groaned, shaking his head hips pushing back into her hand.

“So needy, aren’t you?” She chuckled. “Well, don’t you worry, darling. I’ll take good care of you...” Erik opened his eyes, looking up at her.

“E-Erik...He- Oh! Christine!” He gasped, “Please! Please! Erik needs more!” She leaned down to his ear, “I want to hear you beg for it.” Erik trembled, grunting as she pushed her fingers deeper inside.

“Ah! C-Christine! Please!” He whimpered, “Erik needs more! He needs it so bad!” He cried. Christine kissed his neck, fingers curling around his cock. Erik tensed and moaned softly, driving his hips forward to relieve some of that pressure.

“Christine...” He panted. It took only a few more strokes for him to come undone, bottom lip quivering, staring down at her hand as she smeared his release all down his shaft.

“There we go...Good boy.” She murmured, not at all surprised with how fast he finished, it never took long. She carefully pulled out of him, resulting in a surprised groan from Erik. After he recovered, he turned around to face her. Christine smiled, cupping his cheek.

“You did so good, Erik.” Erik smiled lazily, he loved it when she told him he was good. He leaned down to press his lips against hers. Though he still felt tender from his recent release, Erik stepped forward, one hand moving up to cup her breast shuddering at the feel. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip, gently pinching her bud, Christine gasped as she bumped into her dressing table. “Erik...” She mumbled against his lips, Erik hummed peeling his lips off of hers to press them to her bud.

“Oh!- god...!” she huffed, looking down at him.

He wrapped his lips around her nipple, tongue sliding over the hardened bud. Christine moaned rather loudly, hissing as she was pushed further against the table. Her fingers curled in his black stands, tugging weakly. She whimpered faintly, but her grip in his hair tightened.

“Darling-“ She warned, hissing as he started to suckle, _slowly_ , teasing her.

“You _really_ shouldn’t tease me...” she muttered, but he made no attempts to move off her breast, looking up at her innocently. She gritted her teeth, “ _Erik_...” 

Erik paused, tilting his head. He tensed, feeling her fingers begin to toy with his own nipples, pinching and twisting them. Erik pulled off her with a whine, “C-Christine!” She smirked, “Shh...Be quiet. I’m far from finished with you...” 


End file.
